Memories and Confessions
by Luner Midnight
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are going to visit Inuyasha's mother's grave. Inuyasha shares his past and tells Kagome something she could never imagine Inuyasha would tell her.
1. Chapter 1

**Seeing Mother**

**So not sure what I am writtin but I think it will be good. If not go easy on the flames. Also before you all start to read my stories go to my proile and read at the bottom of my page it says something important READ IT! I am not going to put that samething for every story! It is getting old. So I will just put go to profile everytime I put up another fanfic. :) **

It was really late at night and Miroku and Songo were out along with Shippo. Inuyasha was there but he was keeping to himself. I felt like taking a bath. I know it is late but I need one and really wanted to relax.

I told Inuyasha where I was going. He nodded and then turned on his side. He didn't care much of what I was doing. I grabbed my things and left.

I got undressed and went straight for the hot spring. It felt good on my back. Losened all the muscules in my back. I sat in the spring for a while just looking at the stars. It would be nice if someone was with me.

Finally I decided to just not think. That was a little hard for me to do. So many things were on my mind. What am I to do? I just wish sometimes I was home and in my bed when I had nothing better to do.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. I turned to see what he wanted. When I looked he was ten feet away trying to not to get close so he didn't see anything. I was glad to know he was being nice and trying to give me my space.

"Yeah?" I asked. I had to stand so I could see him but be careful not give him a peep show. He looked down at the ground. This was not like Inuyasha at all.

"What's the matter Inuyasha? This isn't like you at all." I told him. He seemed down about something.

"Uh..oh nothing I was just wondering if you would come with me." Inuyasha said quitely.

I looked up at him was he sick. What was going on? "Inuyasha are you ok?" I asked concern washing over my face. Inuyasha heard it in my voice and looked up.

"Yeah, I'm fine it's just that tomorrow is, well tomorrow is the day my mother died and I was wondering if you would go with me to her grave?" He asked me while looking me in the eye. He was different thn normal.

I was shocked but then again me and Inuyasha have been through a lot together I should at least go with him. He is always there for me so I should be there for him.

"Inuyasha of course I will go with you. I am glad that you want me to come." I told him with a smile. He didn't seem as scared now that he got that out of his system. He smiled back at me and then walked away.

Once again I felt alone and wanted someone to talk to. I huged my knees hoping that would make me feel better, but it didn't.

I was about to get out when I heard a noice coming from behind me. I stood up to look but nothing was there. Yeah it figures something like this would happen when I was alone. What am I ganna do now? Just then I head a racket coming from the camp.

"YOU STUPID DOG!" Koga yelled. Ah so Koga was here. "Where is she mutt? Where is my Kagome?" He was getting really annoying to Inuyasha. I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around m body.

I was just about to grabbed my clothes when Inuyasha came fly at my. He an Koga were at it again. Me and Inuyasha landed in the hot-spring.

"Ow.. Inuyasha could you get off of me?" I asked him. I was in a lot of pain. Inuyasha got up and he helped me up. My clothes were soaked and so was I. Inuyasha knew that I could stand wet clothes so hed got out and headed back to camp.

He returned back with his kimono. Cloth of the Fire Rat. He was protecting cloth and I had worn it many times before.

"Here it's better then nothing." He said then he returned to his fight with Koga.

"Kagome can you tell Koga to go away and come back tomorrow?" Shippo came walking rather sleeply. I picked him up and walked back to camp and laid out my clothes to dry.

"Inuyasha is this really important at this time of night? I mean Koga can wait to fight you tomorrow can't he?" Miroku asked. He was just as tired as Shippo. Sango on the other hand was getting very angry.

"If you two don't shut the hell up I will exterminate both of you! No shut up before I have to get violent." Sango said. Both the boy listened and stopped their fighting.

"Kagome! There you are. I have missed you so much." Koga said and then noticed I was wearing Inuyasha's kimono and frowned. "Why are you wearing something that belongs to the mutt?" He asked.

I looked at him and then I turned and walked away. I always sleeped next to Sango. I crawled in my sleeping bag and pretented to go to sleep.

**Ok so I hope this is looking good so far. I will try to update soon. Thanks for reading and please review. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Visiting**

**Chapter two! Hope ya all like it! Thank you for the reviews they make me smile. Please read my other stories and tell others about my stories! XD**

The next morning Koga was still here. Inuyasha was trying to ignore him but it was very hard considering he never shut his mouth and wouldn't let go of me for more then a second. It was driving me crazy.

Inuyasha wanted to leave but knew Koga would follow. I didn't want to make Inuyasha even more on edge with Koga around. Sango decided it was girl time and that we needed to talk. Koga was not happy to let me go but he did given the fact that Sango was given him death glares.

"Kagome, are you going with Inuyasha? Cause if you are me and Miroku could do something to get rid of him." Sango told me sweetly. I smiled at her, it's good to know she is such a good friend.

"Thanks Sango but I don't know how you can do that. I mean Koga is determined not to let me go." I told her. She then smiled at me.

"Oh don't worry bout Koga you and Inuyasha just get ready to leave." She told me. Sango tolded me to make a little side trip back to camp. "Hey Koga could you come here for a second. I really could use your help. I don't think Iniyasha is strong enough." Sango yelled loud enough for us all to hear.

Koga laughed. "Yeah I know I am." Koga said sweetly. Inuyasha was angry but MIroku held his shoulder. I came just in time that Koga left. Inuyasha realized what was going on and didn't waste time putting it to use. I got on Inuyasha's back and then we were off.

"WHERE ARE DID THEY GO!" I heard Koga yell. He was angry now. They wind was blowing with us, so our sent was hidden.

"Glad the wolf can't smell us. I would hate for him to follow us and then I would have to kill the bastered. Damn he pisses me off." Inuyasha said calmly. He didn't like Koga but I don't think he would kill him.

I smiled and laughed a little and then I leaned against his back. I was still tired from yesterday and I had a very nastey bruise from me and Inuyasha's accident. But telling him might make him a little angry.

It was so quite that I just fell asleep. I didn't realize I was that tired until I felt a shiftment in my body. I was now being carried in Inuyasha's arms. He held me tight as if he was protecting me.

"Did I fall asleep?" I asked. I didn't realize I was so out of it. Inuyasha laughed at me and then smiled. I didn't know if I should be mad at him or smile with him. He finally put me down on my feet. I could feel the odd wave hit me. I knew I was so tried I couldn't stand on my own.

Just before I hit the floor Inuyasha caught me and held me against his body. It felt like he was going to hold me forever. I looked up to find him with his eye's closed and his hold getting tighter and tighter.

After a few minutes of being like that he let me go and took my hand. We held hands and walked for a little bit until wearrived upon a little grave. I knew then that this was Inuyasha's mother's grave.

He kneeled down and places a flower on he grave. "It's hard to believe she has been dead for so long." He said and then stood.

I looked at him and it hurt me to see him so sad. He looked at me and put on a small smile. He started to walk away and go somewhere but I wanted to know more about Inuyasha.

"Inuasha..." I said.

**Sorry for the long update. I hope this chapter is good even though it is short. If you like to make suggestions they are welcome and so are flmaes and reviews! Thanks :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Childhood**

**Ok so I hope this chapter is longer and better then the last. If it is not then please forgive me. I am tryin to update as soon as possable.**

"Inuyasha..." I said. He turned to look at me. He saw that I was getting emotional but he knew that was because he was being strong.

"Come on I want to show you something." He said draging me by the arm. I didn't know where we were going but he wanted to go there.

We finally came to a spot by a little creek. It looked peaceful as if nothing could destroy it. Inuyasha sat on the ground and I did too.

"Wow this is so pretty. Is this where you played when you were little?" I asked him. Inuyasha looked at me and then nodded.

"Yeah me and my mother would come here everyday and I would play while she would look at the flowers. I never understood why these flowers meant so much to her." He said while looking at them.

"Wonder what makes them special?" I said without thinking. He turned and looked at me. I thought he would get mad cause of not knowing.

"I don't know she never would tell me. I guess that is one of the many things I never knew about my mother. But I did know that it was something that meant a lot to her when summer came. He smiled at this, and it was a real smile, this made me smile.

"Who knows but I don't blame her." I said. Inuyasha looked at me with a weird look.

"Why do you say that Kagome?" He asked me. He was really confused as to why I would say it. I looked from him back to the flowers.

"Well look at them. They are just so beautiful. In my time boyfriends and husbands give these flowers to their girlfriends or wives. Look at the beautiful white and pink in it. It's as if someone took pink paint and splattered it on the white." I told him. Inuyasha looked at the flower and saw what I was talking about.

"Wow I see what you mean. But why do men in your time give them to women in your time?" He asked me. I smiled even more. Inuyasha was funny when he tried to understand my era.

"Cause it's a way for them to show how much they love them and care for them." I told him. He seemed amazed by it. He never knew that a flower could mean so much to one person.

Inuyasha looked at all the flowers for a little while. It had been a long day. "Hey Inuyasha what do you say we head back. I think it would be best to get out of here before dark." Inuyasha stood and nodded.

"Right, lets go them." He said as he got down on his knees so I could get on his back.

It didn't take long to get back to the village. Everyone was waiting for us. Even Koga was there. This made Inuyasha's day even better. The two looked at each other and then away from each other. We all took in their moods and then we decided to eat.

"Kagome when are you going back home? I sure would like some yummy treats to eat." Shippo told me. He was smiling at me hoping I would say tomorrow so he could have treats.

"I'm not sure Shippo. But when I do go home what would you like me to bring back for you?" I asked him. Shippo was up to trying anything. He took a bite of fish and then thought for a moment.

"I would like those things that taste like strawberry's and they have a crunch to them." He said trying to tell me what it was.

"Oh you want strawberry pakey. Sure I can get you some of that." I told him. He was so pleased that he wanted to annouce it to the whole world.

We all laughed at Shippo not for being happy about the treats but beacuase he tripped over my backpack. We couldn't help but laugh. Shippo thought it hurt. So I held him a while till he thought he felt better.

"Kogome I think you should go home tomorrow. It's been a while sense you've been home. I think it would be good for you." Inuyasha said. Everyone looked at him. Then Miroku looked at me.

"I agree you should return home for a little go see your mother and little brother. They must miss you a lot." Miroku told me. I looked at everyone, well the exception of Koga.

I nodded and smiled. "Ok I will return tomorrow for a few days to see my family." I told them. Everyone seemed pleased with this.

So the next day I went home to see my family and catch up on school and get snacks for everyone.

"Bye Kagome see ya soon." They all told me. I waved and went down the well.

**Hope this chapter is good. Please review and let me know. Flames are welcomed! Thanks! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Flowers**

**Ok so not gettin many reviews but that is ok cause I am goin t finish this story no matter what. So keep readin and if ya want to leave a review. ^_^**

After three days of being in my era I thought of going home, but not before I do a little shopping.

"Kagome!" My mother called. I went down staires to see what she needed.

"Yeah mom? Do you need something?" I asked her. I loved to do things for her. It showed I love her and my family.

She gave me a smile. "Oh I don't need anything. Me and Grandpa, and Sota are going to go see you Aunt Mae." She said.

"Oh." I said with a gross look on my face. "Well enjoy your visit with her." I told her.

"Why do I have to go?" I heard Sota yell. "Kagome should have to go too. I mean she likes Aunt Mae just as much as I do." Sota cried.

"Cause if I have to put up with my sister so do you." Graps yelled while dragign him to the car.

We wont be hime for a few days so I left some money in case you came home or you feel like shopping." Mom said as she left the house.

"Ok thanks mom. I told her." I loved them and I actually wish I could go to Aunt Mae's house but I have to go save fudal era from Naraku.

So I took the money and decided to go but something nice for me. I thought I deserve it. I was out for maybe an hour before I got back home. I thought about returning to Inuyasha but it was so late I think eveyone else would be asleep.

I walked in and then turned around. _The doors unlocked? But I am sure I locked it when I left. Oh man don't tell me there is a wierdo in my house._

I turned on the living room light and then I found Sota's baseball bat. I grabbed it and went up staires.

"Hello is anyone there? Hello? If anyone is ou..." I swong the bat at a shodow and something grabbed at the bat.

"Kagome! What in the hell do you think you are doing?" Inuyasha said to me as I looked up.

"Inu-ya-sha?" I looked at him. This would explain why the door was unlocked. I was ready to cry. I droped the bat and went straight to his arms. I needed to know I was safe.

He embraced me back and I knew he was never going to let anything bad happen to me. After being held by Inuyasha for a while I let go and smiled at him. "Thanks Inuyasha." I said sweetly. Then I went to my room. With Inuyasha following me.

"Inuyasha I am going to go take a bath so wait for me." I told him. Inuyasha nodded and then let me go. I ran the water and anf got it nice and hot. Got in and rested.

_This feels good. Not very offten I get to rest like this with Inyasha around. Ummm...wonder what that smell is? It's sweet.___I opened my yes to see the flowers that Inuyasha and I saw by his mothers grave.

_Where did they com..._"Inuyasha!" I called. A few seconds later Inuyasha was outside the bathroom door.

"What is it Kagome?" He asked me. I had gotten out of the tub to look at and smell the flowers.

I wraped a towel around my body and picked the flowers up and went and opened the door. Inuyasha was shock to see me. Not very often he see's me almost naked twicfe within a four day time period. He turned red and looked at the floor.

"Inuyasha did you bring these?" I asked him. He has to be, for the simple fact that these flowers now only grow in special made areas due to pollution and other problems.

"Yes" He said not looking away from me and was not worried for a moment.

"Wh.." Was all I could get out before Inuyasha kissed me.

**So what do ya think? Tell me I really would like to know. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Confessions**

**Ok so this is the last chapter. Enjoy it! Review and if anyof you have requests then message me or review on this story! :)**

_"Wh.." Was all I could get out before Inuyasha kissed me._

Inuyasha was kissing me. Usually I was the one to start them but they usually meant that we were in danger and I had no choice. This feels weird. It's not like him. Flowers and now a kiss. A kiss I retured.

When the kiss was over Inuyasha looked at me. I didn't know what to say and then he embraced me. I dropped my flowers and held onto him. I never want to let go of him. I wanted this moment to last forever. Inuyasha have you just now realize how much you meant to me.

"Kagome I never want to lose you. I wont let go of you. I will keep you from anyone just to keep you to myself. I will kill just to have you to be all mine." Inuyasha said in my ear.

I looked him in the eye to see he was saying this from the bottom of his heart. He looked in my eyes and then we were in another kiss.

Inuyasha truely loved me. He has finally let Kikyo go.

"Why?" I ask. I wanted to know why he loved me. I needed to hear why he loved me. I had to hear him tell me that he loves me.

Inuyasha looked me back in the eye. Like he understood what I wanted to hear. "Kagome I love you. I love you for accepting me for who I am. Not wanting to change me for being part half demon. You have accepted that part of me like I am a normal human. That is the first other then my mother." He told me while holding me to his chest.

I burried my face in his chest. I couldn't believe it that a simple thing like that can change him so quickly. He loves me because I love him for who he is. I looked up in his face with tears in my eyes.

"I love you Inuyasha." I said and then passed out.

I awoke the next morning in my bed. I was under the blanket and I noticed I was wearing pajamas. How did I get in these. I don't remember much except Inuyasha telling me he loves me.

Inuyasha was on the floor sitting with his back turned towards me. It must have been hard for him to dress me with me being naked an all. He didn't know I was awake so I grabbed one of his ears and petted it.

He turned to look at me. "Your up." He said a little annoyed by me playing with his ears. I smiled and nodded.

I sat up and noticed Inuyasha was up on his feet. He was worried that much about me. This made me even more happy.

Inuyasha sat on the bed and looked at me. He then scooped me in his arms and I was on his lap. He held me like that for a little bit. It was quite and the whole time this one question came to mind.

He was nuzzeling my neck when I spoke. "Inuyasha how did you dress me?" I asked. Inuyasha was not pleased with the question. He looked very scared.

"Easy I found one of your night shirts that you wear and I put that on and then the towel came off after you were covered. But trust me you said sit quite a lot in your sleep." he told me. I had to laugh. 

"I'm sorry." I told him in between laughs. This made Inuyasha get up and sit on the floor. I was left on the bed.

"I didn't find it funny. It hurt. A battle with Naraku is less painful then when you tell me sit." Inuyasha said as he sat on the floor with his arms crossed.

I couldn't help but laugh. He was so cute sitting there. I stood up and made it a point to sit in his lap. "Inuyasha?" I said.

He looked at me and then wrapped his arms around my stomache. "Yeah?" He replied.

"Inuyasha I love you." I said.

We returned to the fudal era and Shippo got his treat and went as far as bringing cat treat for Kirara. She loved them.

Koga never left he was waiting for my return. But when me and Inuyasha left to go somewhere piviate he followed and saw me and Inuyasha kiss. This is what made him leave.

"Good ridaence." Inuyasha said before he planted another kiss on my lips.

"Well it is about time they got together. I mean it took them so long. I thought I would be an old woman before he told her that he loved her." Sango told Miroku and Shippo.

"Yes he did take his sweet time in telling her didn't he." Miroku said.

"Well I am just glad that it all ended well." Shippo said nicely.

"Hey do us all a favor and go away!" Inuyasha yelled.

My family here sure knows how to make me laugh.

**Ok this is last chapter. I hope it is good. Review if you feel like it. :D**


End file.
